Dujour Does Sunnydale
by angryplatypus
Summary: Dujour comes to Sunnydale but not for happy reasons...


Dujour Does Sunnydale  
  
Note: The characters in this story don't belong to me, those that are on Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to Joss Whedon. The members of Dujor all belong to the creators of Josie and the Pussycats the movie (Debroah Kaplan and Harry Elfont). Also the songs used belong to the creators of Josie and the pussycats. In this story I have twisted the 4 members of the fictional boyband Dujor in to something...... well lets say different. This whole fanfic is based around Seth Green, or the characters that he has played (Oz and Travis of Dujor). So if you're a Seth fan I hope you enjoy my little story. Also any feedback can be sent to [1]Exotic_Treachery@aol.com.  
  
"Oh my god Sara, we are at a Dujor concert!!!!" screamed Raven an average teenager in a bright orange Dujor Tee-shirt. " I love TRAVIS!!!"  
  
Sara, her companion, was jumping up and down with excitement. "MARCO MARCO I WANT MARCO!!" she screamed. Sara was dressed in a white tank top with flames embroidered on the bottom, the  
  
same shirt in fact that her favorite member of the super star boyband, Dujour was wearing backstage.  
  
BACKSTAGE  
  
Marco was kneeling on the floor of the dressing room in front of an ugly beast. The beast was part pig and part ass, with a short erect tail, long pointed ears, and a curved snout. His skin was white and he had bright red hair.  
  
" Oh mighty Seth, I adore you" Marco exclaimed bowing to the monster.  
  
" Get up off the floor! You imbecile, you have to stay clean, the show's about to start."  
  
Marco scrambled to his feet.  
  
"Yes all mighty I am here to do your bidding." He said as he straightened his clothes.  
  
" Where are the others?!" The Seth-creature bellowed in anger.  
  
"Getting dressed, oh master of destruction."  
  
"The show should already have begun. Go fetch them. Tell them if they are not ready in 5 seconds then it's their mortal blood that will satisfy my thirst for violence. "  
  
" Right away oh god of uhhh... bad stuff." Marco said as he ran out of the room to get the others.  
  
OTHER DRESSING ROOM  
  
"So how do you like my new hat?'' Les asked DJ.D.J. He was wearing a black top hat with the word Dujour in orange on it.  
  
"Hey that's mine," yelled a short guy named Travis. They were all standing in front of rows and rows of mirrors. Les was a taller guy with dirty blond hair and a slight goatee. He was about 6 feet tall. Next to him was DJ.D.J an African American with a shaved head he was close to the same height as Les. In front of them both there was Travis a cute but slightly vertically challenged guy with red hair. He was wearing a orange feather boa. I might add that all four members of Dujour are all wearing headsets with microphones.  
  
"Give me my hat back!!" whined Travis to Les who was now waving the hat high above his head.  
  
Travis was jumping up and down trying to get his hat back when Marco burst into the room with a very anxious expression on his face.  
  
"Dude, you guys better hurry. We gotta get going with a quickness or the master of evilness is gonna totally total us!'' he exclaimed looking around at the three guys.  
  
"Tell stupid here to give me my hat back and we'll get going" an exasperated Travis said still trying to get his hat from Les.  
  
"Here take the hat. It's a stupid hat anyways." Les said shoving the hat at Travis.  
  
"Be nice you guys. Dujour means friendship." DJ.D.J said trying to smooth things over.  
  
"Dujour means lets get the hell out there we have a show to do!" Marco yelled this as he ushered the boys out of the dressing room.  
  
ON STAGE  
  
Back in the audience things were getting a little rowdy. Hundreds of girls were screaming DUJOUR over and over again. Teenage girls tend to get impatient when they have to wait for girlhood fantasies to get on stage. Suddenly all the lights in the giant auditorium went out and a hush fell over the crowd. Colorful spotlights hit the stage as the members of Dujour rose from the floor. The music started the boys started in their teenage sex symbol type of dancing. And Marco started to sing  
  
"Ooh"  
  
"This kind of love is wrong but you know it feels so right  
  
Running my hands across your cheek oh so soft and white  
  
So leave the light on baby and unlock your backdoor  
  
I'll be coming though that way to love you for sure."  
  
Form there Travis took over dancing now in front, top hat and all.  
  
"Lying on your bed staring up at the moon  
  
You got me crazy go to love you soon!"  
  
As the guys started to sing the chorus of the song the girls that were sitting in the front row suddenly stopped singing along with the band and started to file to the right where a big security guard was waiting to take them in to a secret passage. The girls started to chant together "SETH SETH SETH SETH" over and over again. They were lead down the passageway to the dressing room where the monster called Seth awaited them. The first girl Sara looked up at Seth then let out a blood-curdling scream as she tried to run to the door. The door that had disappeared.  
  
"Ha!!" bellowed the creature with gee "No one will hear your pathetic screams!"  
  
The other girls were still in a daze and chanted together the evil being's name over and over. Sara cried and fell to the floor covering her ears. She saw her friend Raven and jumped up to run to her.  
  
"RAVEN, RAVEN, SNAP OUT OF IT!" she screamed hysterically shaking Raven.  
  
"SETH, SETH," was her only reply.  
  
"Well ladies it looks as if we have a volunteer to go first." Seth said grabbing Sara by the back of her Macro tee-shirt. Sara's screams were not heard over the blasting of pop music.  
  
WILLOWS ROOM  
  
"I'm your backdoor lover  
  
Coming from behind the backdoor,'' Willow sang along with her radio in a slightly off key pitch.  
  
Backdoor lover  
  
Just you and me no one has to know  
  
Backdoor lover  
  
Can I meet you there at the secret spot  
  
I"LL SHOW YOU A LOV....." she had been singing the last line loudly while dancing in her desk chair when she noticed there was someone else in the room with her. She turned around to face Buffy her best friend for the moment. Buffy was sitting on Willow's bed trying to hold back laughter and losing.  
  
"HA! You are soo not gonna tell me that you're a Dujour fan are you."  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:Exotic_Treachery@aol.com 


End file.
